


Every king needs a queen

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: After Dean becomes a knight of hell, (y/n) spends months trying to find him. Every attempt she made almost got her killed but she doesn't care. After coming very close to losing her life, she decided to give up. Dean soon becomes the new king of hell and sends his minions out to kidnap (y/n) and bring her to him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Demon Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter 1

I sigh and take another shot of whiskey, lazily flipping through the pages of the book I was reading. I spent months trying to find my boy-... ex-boyfriend, Dean but had no luck. Each attempt lead to either a dead-end or death. I eventually just gave up searching for him, since I almost died the last time I tried to find him. I've been doing everything to try and get him off of my mind but I just couldn't. 

I had to get my own apartment, staying in the bunker with Sam reminded me of Dean. His scent was all over the bedroom we shared and it did nothing but depress me. Sam understood why I left, and often comes by to check on me. 

I was just about to pour another shot of whiskey when someone knocked on my door. I placed my book on the table and stood up from the couch, walking over to my door and opening it enough for me to look through the crack of it. I saw two men and a woman standing there and before I could shut my door and grab my gun, one of them kicked the door open, causing me to stumble back and hit the floor. 

I ignored the pain throbbing in my forehead as I rushed to my feet. I made it two steps away from the door before I was tackled. I squirmed in the person's grasp, turning myself onto my back. I went to swing at them but they grabbed my wrists into a painfully tight grasp and held them in front of me. "Relax, we're under strict orders not to hurt you" the woman above me said, tying my wrists together with rope. 

"strict orders?" I questioned and she nodded, pulling me up to my feet by tugging on the rope. "By who?" I looked at her, digging my ankles into the floor as they dragged me out of my apartment. 

"Dean Winchester,"

~

They roughly pushed me into the backseat of the car and slammed the door closed afterward. "Listen, I think you have the wrong girl, I'm sure Dean wants nothing to do with me," I told the girl and she glared at me through the rearview mirror. "You're (y/n) right?" she asked and I nodded, "you're the girl Dean wanted us to get, don't know why, don't care," she shrugged, "We just follow orders".

"I promise that Dean doesn't want me, I doubt I'd be any use, just let me go," I tugged on the ropes, trying to loosen them. "Sorry sweetie, we're just here to follow orders. There's no negotiating with us," she said and I flopped back in my seat, mindlessly staring out of the window.

~

One of the guy demons roughly grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the car. I stumbled a bit and he forcefully yanked my arm up, forcing me to balance myself. He dragged me inside of a large building. Demons were scattered in the halls, some looked professional, some looked like whores. "walk," the guy holding my arm said and tugged on my arm hard, forcing me to walk faster.

My shoulder filled with a sharp pain that made me grind my teeth. He shoved me towards an office door and I stumbled a bit before spinning around and spitting at him, "stop fucking pushing me around like I'm some rag doll," I snapped, tugging my arm away from him when he tried to grab it again, "don't fucking touch me," I forcefully shoved him away from me. 

anger was written on his face, he raised his hand and swung. I put my hands in front of my face, squeezing my eyes closed. The smack I expected never came, instead, I heard the demon cry out in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Dean standing in front of me, his back facing me.

He was twisting the demon's hand that threatened to strike me. "What were your orders, Jack?" Dean's raspy deep voice spoke, kicking one of Jack's legs to make him fall onto his knees. "T-To get (y/n)," Jack answered, which only made Dean twist Jack's hand in response, a sickening crack echoed in the halls. "And?" Dean demanded, glaring at the demon below him. "n-not to hurt her," Jack whimpered out, trying to get back onto his feet. 

Dean kicked him back onto his knees and shoved Jack's broken hand away from him. He called over one of his guards and told him something, "the next time you even think about hurting her, I will kill you. Understood?" he asked and Jack frantically nodded, holding his broken hand in his healthy one. "Take him away," he told the guard, watching as he dragged away Jack's begging self.

Dean turned around and looked down at me with a soft smile. "Hey there, long time no see huh?" he pushed my hair out of my face, causing me to flinch when he touched the forming bruise on my forehead. "Rose, I specifically said not to hurt her," Dean glared at the woman who tied me up and she just scoffed in response, "it's not my fault she was behind the door when I kicked it," she snapped.

"Watch your tone," Dean warned, grabbing onto the rope tied around my wrists. He reached behind him and pulled out a pocket knife. He cut through the rope, freeing my wrists. I rubbed my sore wrists after he did and stared at him for a few seconds. I felt nothing but anger fill my body. I reached up and slapped him, hearing it echo. The hall went silent, all eyes on us. 

I glared at Dean, watching his cheek flush and his jaw clench then unclench. A small smirk formed on his lips which just fueled my anger even more. "You son of a bitch" I swung once away, this time with a closed fist. Dean just stood there, seeming to be unfazed by me hitting him. "How dare you leave not only your girlfriend behind but your own fucking brother too," I shoved him.

I heard the demons around me whispering but I could care less about what they have to say. "You left me in a state of depression for months, I even thought of fucking killing myself, I was finally starting to forget about you and you just decide to drag me back into your fucking life!" I swung at him again but this time, he caught my wrist. He glared at me with black-filled eyes, licking the blood that dripped from the cut on his lip.

One of his hands came up and closed around my throat, he backed us up into a wall and pinned the wrist he was holding to the wall. He leaned down and stared into my (e/c) eyes with his black ones. "I get why you're mad but saying that you were forgetting about me is nothing but bullshit," his eyes returned to their shade of green apple, the hand around my throat gave my throat a squeeze.

"I could end your life right now if I wanted to. I could kill you cold and continue living life," he threatened, squeezing my throat and cutting off my airway. "I could do that but I won't," he said and loosened his grip causing me to gasp and cough. "I couldn't live with myself knowing that you're dead," He pulled away from me, running his fingers through his hair. "I won't be apart of whatever this is Dean," I said and he glared at me, "you don't have a choice," he said in a low voice.

"Just kill me right now then because I'm not going to be apart of this," I growled, moving to walk away but two demons stepped in front of me, blocking my way. 

"As I said (y/n)," he said and I felt his large hand close down on my shoulder, "you have no choice"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's going to make (y/n) submit to him one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some non-con at the beginning but it eventually turns into consensual.

I groan as a light shines on my closed eyelids. I slowly open my eyes, instantly shutting them when the sunlight shines into them. I move my hands to rub my eyes but somethings stops one of my hands from moving very far. I open my eyes again and look up, noticing that my left hand was handcuffed to the metal headboard of the bed. I sigh, throwing my head back. My head bounced against the pillow a few times before resting.

_How did I even end up on this bed? Wasn't I talking to Dean?_

"Rise and shine sweetheart," I heard Dean's deep voice come from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket over my shoulder, turning so my back was facing him. "Don't be like that sweetheart," he said and I felt the bed dip in behind me, one of his hands finding its way under the blanket and resting on my hip. "Leave me alone, Dean," I said and jerked my hip, feeling his hand fall off of it. 

"(y/n), this would be a lot easier if you just joined me," he said and I rolled my eyes- why would I join the very thing we promised to destroy together? 

"No Dean, I refuse to play pretend with you," I spoke through clenched teeth, hearing the bed moan when he moved. His hand was back on my hip, and I huffed, "don't touch me," I demanded and he just laughed.

"I remember when you used to beg me to touch you," he said, his hands sliding over my upper thigh, fingertips digging into my inner thigh, very close to the crotch of my panties. I took the time to notice what I was wearing, a black button-up shirt, and a pair of panties. 

_of course Dean would change me into this_

" _used_ _to_. I don't have feelings for you anymore Dean," I reached down and tried to move his hand. "sure you don't," he said and I heard the mattress creak as Dean moved to hover above me. His hand moved from my thigh, coming up to my shoulder to force my back against the mattress. He grabbed the top of the blanket and forced it off of me, cold air rushed over my newly exposed skin. He forced himself between my legs, the bulge in his pants pressing against my clit through my panties. The little nub tingled dully at the pressure.

"So," he cleared his throat and looked down at me, "if I were to do this," he reached up and closed his fingers around my throat, giving a small squeeze, "that wouldn't turn you on?" he questioned and I felt a shock of pleasure run through my body when he squeezed my throat again. 

"n-no Dean," I squirmed, which just caused his bulge to rub against me. I gulped and clenched my jaw, trying to swallow my moans. "No?" he tilted his head, moving his hand so he could press his thumb against my lip. I resisted the urge to take his finger into my mouth, watching him scowl in response. 

"So, you're not wet right now?" he asked, rolling his hips which made my breath hitch. "Nope, I'm as dry as a desert," I tried to lie but he saw right through my bullshit. He leaned down, his nose pressing against mine, "bullshit," he whispered before pressing his lips against mine. 

I turned my head to the side, breaking the kiss. I felt him lift his hips and his free hand slide underneath my panties. His pointer and index finger spread my lips, his middle finger coming down to press against my clit, rubbing it in small, apart circles before sliding down and barely dipping into my opening. "Hm... you seem pretty wet to me," he said moving his finger back up so it can tap against my clit.

My hips flinched and bucked when he did this, my teeth dug into my bottom lip as the urge to moan grew. "Stop Dean," I pressed my hand against his shoulder, trying to move him but failed miserably. "Your body doesn't seem to want that," he said, circling around my clit. I swallowed hard, digging my nails into his clothed shoulder. He chuckled and removed his hand from my panties.

"you always were so stubborn," he commented and flicked his finger. My panties flew off my legs and landed on the floor behind us. Out of instinct, I tried to close my legs but the knees just squeezed around Dean's hips. "never wanted to follow the rules," he continued, pressing the bulge of his jeans against my bare sex. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to ignore the feeling of the cold button and rough denim rubbing my clit up and down.

"D-Dean stop," I whispered and I felt his fingers grab onto my jaw, roughly turning my head. "open your eyes," he demanded and I obeyed, slowly opening my (e/c) eyes to stare into his emerald ones. He stopped grinding his hips and just stared at me. "Tell me to stop, tell me that you don't want this and I'll stop," he said and I gulped, licking my lips. "I-I..." I stuttered, not exactly knowing what I want.

I miss Dean, I couldn't deny that even if I tried. I miss his touches, I miss his smell, I miss everything about him. However, that doesn't change the fact that he's a demon and is now running _hell_. Dean became the very thing he spent his whole life trying to destroy. 

As I was rambling in my head, I didn't notice that Dean's head was now between my thighs until after his tongue flicked my clit. I gasped and a moan slipped out of my mouth. I heard Dean groan, the grip he had on my thighs tightened. "Fuck it's been so long since I've heard your moans," he mumbled from between my legs, his tongue flicking my clit a few more times before his lips closed around it.

I whimpered, biting down on one of my fingers, not entirely sure if I want to give in. I knew I wasn't going to be silent for much longer, Dean's always been amazing at going down on me. He knew exactly where to touch, kiss, lick, or suck in order to make me cum. He looked up at me with his emerald green eyes and smirked, circling his tongue around my clit before flattening it and giving me long licks. 

I swallowed hard, squeezing my eyes closed. I tried to focus on anything else besides the pleasure. I tried daydreaming but every lick of his tongue brought me back into reality. "You can only deny your desire for so long (y/n), I know how bad you miss me pounding into you from behind," he said and nibbled on my clit. One of his thumbs pressing into my clit before rubbing small, but sharp, circles. 

The tip of his tongue teased my entrance, slowly circling it before dipping in, only to come right back out. "just say one little word and I'll give you what you want," he said from between my legs and I shook my head, almost moaning at the feeling of his tongue lapping at my entrance. A pressure built up in my stomach as both his tongue and thumb moved faster. My hips involuntarily bucked, causing him to smirk against me. 

Just as the pressure was about to release, Dean pulled away, smirking at me. "One word (y/n), and I'll make all of your _wild_ dreams come true," he smirked and I sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling. "please," I mumbled and he tilted his head, bringing his hand up to his ear, "what did you say? I couldn't hear you," he said and I grumbled, "please," I said louder and he smirked again, this time, evilly.

His head dipped back down, his tongue laying flat against me, licking one long stripe, collecting my arousal along the way. His tongue dipped back into his mouth before exiting again, flicking against my clit. My thighs closed around his head as he teased the sensitive nub. His hands coming up between my thighs, forcing them open.   
  
One of his hands left my thighs, two fingers rubbing against my entrance. I whined when he _slowly_ inserted them. He was trying to drag this out as long as he could.   
  


His tongue continuously flicked against my clit, his fingers curling once they were fully in. I let out a moan, clenching around his digits. I was right on the edge of the cliff and all I needed was a little nudge.   
  
I felt his pouty lips close around my clit. His cheeks hollowed as he suckled on it. My back arched off of the bed, my hand grasped onto his chocolate locks and tugged. Hoarse moans of his name and curses left my mouth. “That’s it,” he mumbled against me, rubbing my thigh in a soothing manner. 

Once I came down from my high, I laid there panting. Dean kitty licked me clean, moaning at my taste. I dared to glance down at the Demon between my legs and blushed out of shame.   
  


The only thing I had before this encounter was my pride, now I have nothing. I knew that I was doomed to give into him, sexually, but I wasn’t fully prepared for the aftermath. 

“Oh man,” Dean said, sitting up on the bed. “I haven’t had good pussy like that in a long time,” he said and stretched, yawning. “So, you planning on joining me yet?” He asked and I rolled my eyes, turning onto my side.

”you got what you wanted now leave me alone,” I mumbled, staring at the white wall. “I mean, I got half of what I wanted,” he said, standing up from the bed. “I still want you to be my queen,” I scoffed and flipped him off.   
  


“you can only be stubborn for so long (y/n),” he told me and I heard a small click. I looked up noticing that he uncuffed me. “Get dressed,” he motioned towards the pile of clothes he placed on the corner of the bed. 

“I want to shower first,” I sat up and rubbed my wrist. “Of course, I’ll have someone escort you to the showers,” he said and I shook my head. “I’m not a damn child, I don’t need to be watched every five seconds,” I hissed at him and he just laughed in response.

”you’re right... you’re a prisoner. Prisoners are supervised 24/7,” he stated, heading towards the door. “I would watch you myself but I have things that I need to take care of,” he said before leaving the room.

”take her to the showers and then bring her to my office,” Dean told the guards that were standing outside of my cell. 

“yes sir,” was all I heard before a man stepped into the room, ready to escort me. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucked. It's pretty late and I'm usually shit at writing at this time.


End file.
